


Auntie's Little Girl

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [54]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: When Ben and Mal go out for date night, Evie comes to babysit their little girl. The only problem is that Evie is a bit of a pushover when it comes to those chubby cheeks and that adorable pout. A companion piece to "Daddy's Little Girl" and "Grandaddy's Little Girl." Bal, Evie and Mal sisterly/best friend feels, and Evie aunt feels.





	Auntie's Little Girl

“Shh,” Evie whispered, holding the hand of her little niece tightly as she tiptoed for the kitchen stealthily.

The toddler giggled adorably and put her finger to her lips to shush Evie in return. The bluenette offered the sweet girl a smile as they drew closer and closer to their target. When they were finally at the counter, Evie wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up. She sat her on the surface just beneath the cabinets as Evie carefully reached over for the cookie jar.

She had barely closed her fingers around the lid before there was a sudden voice clearing her throat. Evie winced as she shared a glance with the tiny faerie and looked over her shoulder slowly and hesitantly.

To her chagrin, it was the little imp’s mother.

“Uh oh… It’s Mommy,” the girl looked at Evie with a comically concerned expression and Evie nodded at her partner in crime with an equally worried look. Apparently, it was to Mallory’s chagrin as well.

“And what exactly are you two doing?” Mal questioned, leaning against the doorframe. Evie guiltily grinned before scooping up her niece in her arms and kissing her head as she strode over to Mal sheepishly.

“Nothing. Just looking around the kitchen. Weren’t we, Mallory?” Evie asked, nuzzling the toddler’s cheek and smiling widely at the laugh she was rewarded.

“Auntie Evie getting cookies!” Mallory squealed excitedly, grabbing Evie’s face in her hands. Evie flashed her a look as she tried to avoid glancing at Mal.

“Angel-Baby, I thought that was our little secret,” Evie whispered nervously, knowing she had been caught. Mal’s expression immediately shifted to that exasperated fondness that she had every time that she found Evie hopelessly spoiling the young queen’s daughter.

“Look, E, I love you, but you really need to stop indulging Mallory’s every whim,” Mal explained, and Evie pouted disappointedly.

“But look at this face, M! How could you not spoil something with these wittle bitty cheekies?!” Evie mollycoddled and blew a raspberry on Mallory’s cheek that was nearest to her. The little one immediately went into another peal of laughter and Evie couldn’t help but laugh along.

“How am I going to leave you two here by yourselves? You’re going to be into absolutely everything,” Mal told her, and Evie could hear the barely hidden stress in her sister’s voice. The bluenette sobered somewhat and took Mal’s hand in her free one.

“Hey, I won’t let you down. Mally and I won’t get into anything we shouldn’t. I promise,” Evie heartfeltly assured. The faerie eyed her skeptically, and Evie huffed. She raised an eyebrow, keeping a perfectly serious expression on her face.

“Do you need me to blow a raspberry on your cheek, too, Miss Serious?” Evie questioned and Mal’s grave expression immediately broke as she chuckled at her sister.

“Gosh… What am I going to do with you two?”

“Love us?” Evie suggested, stepping forward to hug Mal and sandwiching Mallory in the middle. After only a moment, Mallory started squirming and trying to wriggle out from between them.

“Mommy! Auntie Evie! You squishing me!” Mallory cried with a giggle. Evie lovingly watched as Mal leaned in and kissed Mallory on the nose mischievously.

“We’re squishing you?!” Mal indignantly exclaimed, looking at Evie. Playing along, Evie raised her eyebrows in a mimic of Mal’s shocked expression as she glanced between Mallory and her mother.

“Well, what if we tickled you, too?!” Mal suddenly exclaimed, digging into the little one’s sides with her fingers. Mallory immediately started laughing even louder. Evie grinned as she helped Mal in her attack. All three of them were in stitches within only a few moments.

“Are you ready to go?” Ben suddenly appeared and asked with a warm chuckle, and the two girls stopped in their tickle assault.

“Yeah, give me just a sec,” Mal told him and she moved back so she could speak to Mallory.

“Okay, sprite. Mommy’s got to go with Daddy, okay?” Mal explained as she finally pulled away and ran her fingers through Mallory’s beautiful blue curls.

“Mommy no go…”

“Don’t worry. Auntie Evie and you are going to have a lot of fun,” Mal reassured her, sharing a glance with Evie. Mallory looked worried for a moment more before excitement suddenly took over her features as she flung her arms around Evie’s neck.

“Yay!” Evie couldn’t help but feel her heart swell with fondness as she looked into the pretty green-brown eyes of her niece.

“Yay!” Evie enthusiastically echoed with a big grin before finally addressing Mal with a bit more seriousness in her tone.

“You two have fun. We won’t do anything too crazy.”

Ben then came beside the two of them and kissed Mallory’s forehead with a loving smile. Mallory reached for him and took his cheeks in her hands gently.

“I love you, sweetie. We’ll be back when you wake up,” he smiled at her and waved as he pulled away carefully. Mallory returned his wave, nestling her head against Evie’s chest until she got comfortable. Evie smiled and stroked Mallory’s head caringly.

“Have her in the bed by eight, okay?” Mal instructed, raising an eyebrow as she headed for the door with Ben.

“I will,” Evie nodded, and Ben headed out the door.

“Make sure she eats all of her veggies,” Mal told her, still lingering in the hall as she watched the two of them. Mallory immediately made a disgusted face.

“Eww…”

“Okay,” Evie agreed, holding back her laughter at the expense of the little bundle of joy in her arms.

“Help her brush her teeth!” Mal called as she started out the door.

“Of course!” Evie raised her voice so Mal could hear.

“Call if there’s any problems!” Mal shouted, and Evie rolled her eyes and conceded.

“You know I will.” Mal left out the door completely and shut it. Evie rubbed her nose gently against Mallory’s, quickly kissing it in an attempt to draw a laugh out of the cute little girl. It worked, and Evie inevitably chuckled along with her.

“And-” Mal suddenly opened the door and started to speak. Evie pulled away from Mallory with a huff.

“M, get out of here! I’ve got this!” Evie scolded with a grin, and with one long last gaze, Mal finally shut the door and left for what would hopefully be the last time that evening.

Evie sighed and strode over to the door to lock it behind the two of them. She then looked at Mallory with a curious expression.

“So what do you want to do first?” Evie asked and she was greeted with that mischievous smile that so closely resembled the little girl’s mother that it was almost frightening.

“Cookies!” Mallory demanded, fisting the soft fabric of Evie’s shirt in her hands.

“Now what would your Mommy say about that?” Evie questioned in hopes of avoiding being the bad guy, and also to avoid disobeying Mal’s very clear instructions.

“To not to,” Mallory disappointedly told her, looking up at Evie with her adorably protruding bottom lip. Evie tilted her head to the side in thought and she sighed a bit.

Mal had trusted her with babysitting Mallory while Ben and Mal went out on a much-deserved date night, and she didn’t want to disappoint the slightly younger girl. But Evie loved Mallory so much and just wanted to give the little one everything that was possible for her to provide. What was one little cookie?

But, on the other hand, what was losing Mal’s trust in Evie’s skills and capabilities? Evie pursed her lips as she realized she couldn’t give the cookie to Mallory. However, Evie thought as her face lit up in a smile with her idea, maybe she could give her a cookie after dinner.

“How about this, Angel-Baby? If you eat everything on your plate tonight, then you can have a cookie after dinner. Okay?” Evie wagered. Mallory furrowed her tiny brow, thinking about it for a moment. Before too long, she looked back up at Evie and nodded her head.

“Okay,” Mallory agreed. Evie sat Mallory down on the floor gently and held out her hand.

“Let’s make it a deal you can’t refuse,” Evie told her in a silly gruff voice like she was some sort of shady businessperson. The little girl put her hand against Evie’s and the taller bluenette shook it carefully.

“Make a deal! Can’t refuse!” Mallory replied, trying to imitate Evie’s voice. Evie nodded her head with a very serious look on her face until it broke. She couldn’t help the grin at Mallory’s normally angelic, high-pitched voice dropping to such an octave.

“Now, what do you say that we go play for a little while before I go and make us something to eat?” Evie offered. Mallory quickly lost her stern expression and smiled gleefully.

“Auntie Evie play dollies!” Mallory took Evie’s hand in her two smaller ones and pulled her along behind her as she hurried as fast as her short little legs could take her toward her room.

Surprisingly, Evie had to walk quickly behind her. Mallory could move fast despite her small size.

Mallory stretched up and opened the door, pulling Evie through as fast as she could.

“I have pretty prince dolly and pretty princess dolly. And I have big dragon dolly. But big dragon dolly is nice. She help prince and princess dolly,” Mallory told her as Evie settled down beside her with a contented smile.

Evie couldn’t help but think of Mal when she saw the purple stuffed toy. She was mostly certain that Carlos had bought it for Mallory just last week as a joke on Mal, but Evie was glad to see that Mal hadn’t thrown it out and that Mallory loved it.

“That’s sweet of the dragon dolly. What’s her name?” Evie asked as she picked it up to look at it a little closer.

“Her name’s Molly!” Evie couldn’t help but grin at the resemblance between Mal’s and the dragon’s names.

“She’s very beautiful. Who’s the prince and the princess?” Evie questioned, gently placing the dragon on the carpeted floor nearby them.

“Prince Pansy and Princess Pretty,” Evie couldn’t help but notice on a closer examination that Ben and Prince Pansy looked a lot alike. She immediately gained her own preconceived notion about the nomenclature of Mallory’s prince.

“Did you name Prince Pansy?”

“No, silly!” Mallory laughed, looking up at Evie with those adorably mischievous eyes. “Grandpapa named him,” she told her and Evie grinned knowingly with a laugh.

“Well, Grandpapa certainly thinks of cool names, doesn’t he?” Evie asked, internally apologizing to Ben with a wince for encouraging the name.

“Auntie Evie wanna be Molly?” Evie softly grinned and nodded her head.

“I would love to be Molly,” Evie affectionately agreed, and they began to play.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“How do you think they’re doing?” Mal asked for what seemed like the millionth time as she chewed the strawberries in her salad thoughtfully.

“I’m mostly sure they’re fine,” Ben reassured her as he forked his steak calmly.

“Do you think I should text her?” Mal questioned, pulling her phone from her purse quickly and already starting to type a message.

“Mal, honey, I really think they’re doing alright. Evie’s great with her and you know how much Mallory loves Evie. It’s going great, I’m sure,” Ben told her, watching carefully as she fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just not used to being without her,” Mal worriedly explained, propping her head up with a hand as she watched the rain fall outside of the window.

“Evie is your best friend. Would you have felt better if we had your dad do it?” Ben inquired with a teasing glance as Mal immediately looked horrified.

“No! Not after last time. They nearly destroyed the whole castle with Dad’s crazy rock ‘n roll antics,” Mal quickly opposed the mere suggestion of her father as a babysitter.

“So trust Evie, okay?” Ben prodded with a smile, pushing her foot with his underneath the table. Mal barely glanced at him, so he stepped up his game. He reached for her strawberry bowl and her eyes immediately flashed that dangerous shade of green as she took his wrist in a death-grip.

“Don’t touch my strawberries,” Mal warned, and Ben simply chuckled.

“Now you’re back to normal.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Mallory Florina Don’t-Know-What-Ben’s-Last-Name-Is! Where are you?!” Evie screeched, running around and looking for her niece all over the house.

When they had finished playing, Evie had started heating up the pre-made dinner that Mal had gotten from the cooks. Mallory had been wandering around the kitchen, consistently babbling to Evie about this or that. Evie had been engaging in a nice little conversation with her.

However, as soon as broccoli was placed on her plate, Mallory completely disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

Quite honestly, Evie was freaking out at this point.

“Mallory?!” Evie had looked everywhere, and she was growing more and more afraid as she scoured the rooms.

When she had ran back into Mallory’s room for what seemed like the millionth time, she heard a small giggle that betrayed the fact that the imp was hiding in the room somewhere.

“Mallory, come out right now!” Evie demanded, completely at her wits end with the pure unadulterated panic that had been running through her.

Mallory sheepishly crawled out from underneath the bed, a sad look on her face as she hesitantly approached Evie. Evie groaned, wiping her face as she felt relief come flooding down on her.

She was absolutely terrified that she had lost the little girl. Evie wouldn’t have been able to live with or forgive herself if she lost Mallory. The little thing was the apple of her eye, and she couldn’t possibly go on without her.

“Auntie Evie mad?” Mallory questioned quietly and poked out her bottom lip in that insufferably adorable pout. Evie sighed, kneeling down and pulling Mallory into her arms. She rested her chin on top of the little girl’s head.

“No, Auntie Evie’s not mad.”

“I just playing hide ‘n seek,” Mallory explained herself and Evie pulled back so she could press her forehead to Mallory’s own in a way that reminded her of her and Mal. Of course, a lot of the things she did with Mallory made her think of Mal. Mallory herself made her think of Mal.

“That’s really fun. Next time just let me know when you’re going to play it,” Evie told her gently, kissing her nose.

“Now let’s eat some dinner, okay?” Evie asked, scooping Mallory up into her arms and carrying her out of her bedroom.

“No veggies,” Mallory stubbornly told her. Evie raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the girl and she pretended to think as she paused in the hall.

“If we’re not having any veggies, I guess we’re going to have to eat a Mallory! Do you know any tasty Mallory’s?” Evie watched her with a mischievous expression. Mallory looked around, putting her hands up in a clueless gesture.

“Dunno.”

“I do, though. I know a _really_ tasty Mallory, and she’s right here! Nom, nom, nom!” Evie teased, making exaggerated chewing noises as she dove for Mallory’s cheeks while hurrying down the hall quickly.

“Auntie Evie, I not food!” Mallory giggled, as Evie pecked her cheeks over and over as she made her way to the table.

“Yum, yum, yum! Good cheekies!” Evie joked, giving Mallory a final kiss on her forehead before sitting her in her highchair.

Mallory looked up at her with an adoring grin before her gaze fell to her food. She had to have spotted the broccoli, because her brow suddenly furrowed, and she pushed her plate away.

“No veggies…”

“Remember, Angel-Baby, if you eat your veggies, you can have a cookie,” Evie told her, widely grinning when Mallory looked infinitely more interested in the broccoli.

“Okay,” Mallory finally conceded, and dragged her plate back over to her. With a moment of hesitation, she slowly began eat her food with her fingers.

Evie sat down nearby her and started into her dinner as well. The young woman watched the little girl carefully as she pickily prodded at her food, deciding to start with her chicken instead of her broccoli. The corner of Evie’s lips curled up fondly, and she ate one of her own pieces of chicken.

Evie then got a good idea that would surely draw a laugh out of Mallory, and she took two pieces of broccoli and made them hang out of her mouth like fangs. She just couldn’t resist making Mallory laugh. It was such a happy sound that just warmed her heart to the very core.

“Mally, look,” Evie directed, and Mallory looked up at her. She immediately laughed as Evie looked around goofily, wiggling her eyebrows in an attempt to look silly.

Mallory picked up some of her own broccoli and put it in her mouth in an attempt to copy Evie. She only managed to successfully hold one piece between her teeth and she looked at Evie with a barely restrained grin.

“Rar, rar!” Mallory roared, and Evie opened her mouth, letting the broccoli fall out on her plate in her mock shock. Mallory was laughing so hard that she dropped her own broccoli onto her plate.

“Aah! It’s the scary dragon! It came to eat me!” Evie shouted as she tried to look frightened in the midst of her giggles.

“Silly Auntie Evie! Dragons nice!” Mallory factually told her, and Evie rolled her eyes, leaning back closer to the girl.

“Yes, silly me. How did I forget that?” Evie replied, returning to her food with a smile.

Over the course of fifteen very-much-dragged-out minutes, Mallory had finally eaten all of her food, and Evie got them both a cookie as promised. She had even changed Mallory’s everyday clothes into her nightgown.

However, what proved a challenge was getting the little faerie to stop in her sugar-induced running spree long enough to brush her teeth.

“C’mon, Angel-Baby, let’s clean those teeth,” the older bluenette struggled, grabbing Mallory mid-run, and putting her on the stool in front of the sink.

“Auntie Evie! Want to run!” Mallory eagerly squealed and Evie huffed in fond exasperation, until a particularly good idea came to her.

“We’ve got to brush your teeth, because everybody knows what happens when you don’t,” Evie told her in a matter-of-fact tone. She quickly had the little girl’s attention, and Mallory looked at her curiously.

“What? What happens?”

“Well, sugar bugs come to eat your teeth. But they’re scared of your toothbrush, so we have to brush your teeth every night so they’ll all run away.”

“Brush teeth! Brush teeth!” Mallory cried, grabbing the toothbrush in her tiny hand.

“Here, let me help you,” Evie offered, taking it gently from her and maneuvering it around her mouth carefully.

“Sugar bugs, sugar bugs, go away, let’s keep our teeth all clean today!” Evie chanted as she zealously helped Mallory.

“Now do a big spit!” Evie encouraged, and Mallory quickly obliged. Evie took the water cup and filled it.

“Get some in your mouth and then spit again like you mean it,” Evie encouraged light-heartedly. The little one easily followed her instructions and Evie turned off the sink.

“Okay. You go, girl!” Evie cheered on, offering a high-five to Mallory. She obliged and Evie happily noted that the girl actually looked tired.

“Are you tired?” Evie questioned sweetly and smiled when Mallory nodded, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Evie wasted no time in picking her up and carrying her out of the bathroom.

Evie felt her heart swell as Mallory cuddled into her chest comfortably, nuzzling her nose into Evie’s shirt and breathing deeply. Evie hummed softly as she used one hand to support the toddler against her body and the other to pull the sheets back on the low-sitting bed.

Evie slowly lowered herself onto the pretty green spread and gently pried Mallory away from her to sit on her bed. The young woman tucked the tiny bluenette in and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Just as she started to move to get up, Mallory opened her eyes slowly and made a noise of protest.

“Auntie Evie…” Evie turned back to her small niece.

“Yes?”

“You tell story?” Mallory asked, and Evie tilted her head with a soft curve of her lips.

“Sure,” Evie agreed and moved so that she was lying next to Mallory.

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, sassy purple dragon. She had three really great friends that were her family. There was a beautiful princess named Evangeline, a honest thief named Jason that helped the poor, and a dashing knight in disguised named Sir Casey the Goodheart,” Evie began her story, and she continued her sleepy tale of adventure, friendship, and love until both of their weary eyes drifted shut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mal walked into the house quietly, quickly followed by Ben.

She looked around, expecting Evie to be sitting on the sofa and watching TV or keeping herself busy in some way or another. Mal knew how much Evie hated to be idle. She had once said that it reminded her of bad times when she was forced to keep her brain empty and unintelligent.

However, there they were, and Mal raised an eyebrow as she noticed that her blue-haired sister was nowhere in sight.

As Mal made her way deeper through the top area of the castle where they lived- they liked to call it their house- Mal noticed that the light in Mallory’s room was still on. She furrowed her brow, worried that Evie had allowed Mallory to stay up past her bedtime.

When she opened the door, though, a completely different sight greeted her.

“Aww… Ben, c’mere and look,” Mal beckoned as Ben passed by her. Her husband stopped mid-stride and returned to his wife to gaze with her. He immediately smiled at the adorable sight.

There on the bed were Mallory and Evie curled up on Mallory’s tiny toddler bed. Evie’s long legs were hanging off comically, and she looked terribly uncomfortable, but she had a contented expression on her sleeping face. Mallory’s head was tucked underneath Evie’s chin and she was snuggled into the larger bluenette’s chest.

Mal’s eyes softened as she looked at her husband. He simply returned her expression with one of his own “I-told-you-so” looks. Mal rolled her eyes and swiftly kissed him, but returned her gaze to focus on Evie whose mouth was starting to barely drift open with drool threatening to run out the side.

She definitely made the right decision with getting her sister to come and babysit.


End file.
